1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor for electric power steering and a method for manufacturing the motor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motor for electric power steering, which is suitable for a motor having multi-phase stator coils and includes connecting members per phase and among phases, and to a method for manufacturing the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known motor, winding conductors are interconnected per phase to constitute multi-phase stator coils, and the stator coils are electrically connected to power harnesses per phase. Then, the power harnesses are withdrawn out of the motor.
As disclosed in, e.g., JP-A-2003-134724, there is also known a motor in which winding conductors are interconnected by flat-plate conductors per phase to constitute multi-phase stator coils, and the flat-plate conductors are withdrawn out of the motor.